epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120726003935/@comment-5255270-20120729063113
i for one agree with NightHawk90001 (i do apolgies for what i am about to say for my eyes are strained). taking a look back at all 21 (23 if you wanna be stubborn and count the unreleased ones like Chuck and Michael J. Fox and Glados and Holmes) very few (out of 21) made it to the big likeable characters. going back the the first one of Bill O'Rielly vs John Lennon, it attracted a few people and was indeed the start of the Epic rap battles of history, however it did not spark a wide fan base as it has today. the second one Vader vs Hitler is something people type into the search bar on youtube and google all the time because George Lucas made so many connections to the Empire and the Third Riech. so it was imensly popular which is why it has a sequel. the third, fourth, and fifth attracted a little more fans but there was no hook like their was on Vader vs Hitler. niether did the sixth because no one types (besides fans) Justin Bieber vs Ludvig Van Beethoveen its very uncommon. but when people saw the Beethoveen character they spread it around. going to the seventh Hawking's work is based off of Einstien so again like Hitler and vader was popular, it was another hook for much more fans (still not as big as Hitler vs Vader). 8th like mentioned before was a cute little holiday one......in other words it didnt attract many more viewers. 9....same thing 10......same. 11 should have been another hook but wasnt reasons to me are still unexplainable. the two characters of Gandalf and Dumbledore sparked a constant war in fanfare between the two series. so like 2 and 7 is something commonly typed in the search bar. 12.......good among fans. 13 wasnt a "hook" battle but it did (like beethoveen) have a hook character (being Rogers). 14......no. 15..... very popular among fans of both ERB, Nice Peter, and Epic Lloyd. outside of that not so much. 17 was a hook battle, 18 a good one among fans, 19 a hook battle on a lower scale (compared to Hitler vs Vader but highter than Hawking vs Einstien) becase its two people who are commonly typed in the search bar becuase people wanna see this two famous peopl: collab, Fight, or compare. 20.....no. 21 was the biggest hook in season 2 as it is again two famous people who the general public wanna see collab, fight or compare bringing Hal into the battle just spread it around more. Now going to some suggestions (ie Goku, Tesla, Rematches, ect.) Goku is popular among his fanbase. Tesla is known but not as known as some others. and some battles arnt hook battles that will ever have rematches. do i think that we will have another rematch with rappers beside vader and hitler....yes do i think it will be in season 2.....maybe. do i want it...depends. but the thing im getting at is the two rappers have to be somewhat known and known rivalry (compared, Based, fanbases, fanfiction, title, or comatition). but taking people who not many people know and make them fight agains someone with nothing in common or not well know (agatha Christe vs Jesus Christ or MLP to the record i have nothing against or for bronies vs adventure time characters) they are just not gonna be .....well..........good. NP and EL wanna impress us with every rap battle......do they do it.....yes........can some be better...yes.......have they kept 1uping themselves.....not one right after another. it has to be somthing the general public will find and watch and like and get the jokes. did i know who Kim Jong Il and Macho man and Gengas Kahn were at the time? no. but do i now? yes because they gave me something to look up and discover. then i got the jokes and it was funny. but thats the thing Hitler/Vader Einstien/Hawking Gandalf/Dumbledore Master Chief/Leonidus Michael Jackson/Elvis Presley Steve Jobs/Bill Gates the majority of the viewers didnt have to look up the jokes to understand them. this is why (please Luigiguy dont start this war back up again i have no patience to argue again) i get defensive when people suggest Walt Disney vs Matt Groeing because they have to look up the jokes. no matter who you pick for that soon to be train wreck battle they will only have one hook character and it will be Walt Disney becuase he will end up being like Mr Rogers. so moral of this story is that its not about the few who know about this little know or little incommon rappers its about the majority. is it fair? no. is it life? yes. i'm sorry (im not bashing ERB in anyway) its just how everything wether it be Smosh or ERB or Kassam G. they will make videos to appeal to the majority.